


its my doot boys

by Pinktoria



Series: dangan dongle dudes [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: (MENTONED), (mentiiONEd), Angst, Crackfic?, FISH MUTIALLATIon, M/M, Sad, Wal-Mart, but fcucki that guy anyway iam i fight??? lollll, cyri8ing, komaeda is sadbb, nO!!!!!1!! ITS 100 PISRUNT REEL1!!!!! FDUFKC YOU, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktoria/pseuds/Pinktoria
Summary: kioamda and niieghi





	its my doot boys

nageigi an into the rooma nf cufuckin KICKKED KOMAIEDA IN THE FUCKIN GA FACEEE. WHILEL S CRC EAMIN G.  
KKIoomadeada fucking screamemed, becausee painn, but then he wasl like "ohhhh hiss is abd luck, i am sad angst ): ): ):"  
nairig kicked him int he fact agian tho and koamda screamed gain "WHY NAGEGO"  
"BECUAUSIE I FUCKKCIN HATE YOUUU MKOAMDA" SCREAMMIS NAEGO  
"WHAT THe fuck" says kiomadda with much sadnesss, he blushhu and a teeat (only one) singluar ) rolled down his face and he very much ): "u-u don t love me nagaog-kun????? ):"  
"ufuck no" says noago  
")))):" says kommama (pronunciation: left parenthesis left parenthesis left parenthesis left parenthesis colon" and he urnn away crying  
naegoo wathchwes him go go for like 3 seconds but after that he doesnt really care hes like "were out of fuckinf fish again sgoddiamnit" so naigoo goes to fuckinn Wal-Mart again bye naego (iconic lin)e  
insidei his room that he has, kiomam is cyruinff into a piolow "i-i-i th-th-th-th-th-th-th-thoguht,,,,,,,,,, n-nagiog l-love m-me??? b-but n-no ):" he says 2 his orange cat jerome, whom he owns (not fucking allie).  
jereome just fucking looks at him, emotionless,s. no respponse.  
kommadeda sobs some more booo hoooooooo. "jooroome wh ydoesnt he lov me"  
"maybe cause ur a fuckin idiot" saysf jeoome.  
"oih yeah" says komada "how do i not do that"  
"well he didhnt tell u 2 take the trash out you boucld be nice and do that you fucking alsshole" saidid jermoeme  
kiomaeda stood up, a lightb ubub a ppearing above his head. "i know!!!! ill take hosueut the trash~!!!~!!!!!~!~!"  
jeorme fucking sighted and wathched komada run outf.  
kkomaeda found the garbage bags, he found thenm in the egg carton in th e firgidgge, where noago hid them form him. "TIME TO TRAHS" he said, stuffing himefl in the fucking trasnhbag. "oh shti im stuck"  
kiomadeda lay there for about maybe 7 hours beforf noaego come back "KOIMADEA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOu doing now" says nagiao, he stopped carring near then end of that sentancee.  
"ims tuck" says kommodad  
"i can see that you fucking uididot" syas nago, he helops kom out o f the trashbag. "r u ok?????????/??/!/!?!?!//!"  
"yes im finne," komaid sniff, and hes start more crying "i just s thoguht if fi did a nice and tok out the strash you showould lov eme ),,;"  
"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" syas mnaogo "im soryr kmoma,,,,,,, that wont make me love you"  
komda sob.  
"but thats only because i lov u alread....... s" ays niagom, blushhiuuing  
"GHASP" says koma, he surprised.  
"yessm,,,,, i jwas just diign a tsun tsun before i ma Sorry okomada........." saysy noagogo  
and thenn they mako out and stuff the eEND


End file.
